


A Narrow Escape

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Tree Climbing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel can't find Lúthien anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a Tumblr prompt - the line I had to use was "I thought you were dead!"

"Where is fair Lúthien this evening?" Galadriel asked, watching carefully as the princess' handmaidens shrugged. She could sense their nervousness around her - the _Goldh_ princess with the hair of radiant light. The courtiers were already calling her 'the maiden crowned with a radiant garland', though no one knew who had originally suggested that name. 

"In the woods with Daeron, mayhap, my lady," one of them, bolder than the rest, suggested. 

"Very well," Galadriel said, and turned, sweeping from Lúthien's suite, heading out into the woods. 

At first she listened for Daeron's flute, but could hear nothing. The forest of Neldoreth was very beautiful under the stars, and she climbed a tree, hoping to see further that way. She was not as nimble in the trees as most of the Sindar were, but nevertheless made her way to the top of a very tall oak, looking out over the forest. 

Not able to see anything, she turned to head back down when a flying form slammed into her. She gasped helplessly, lost her balance, and was falling straight down from the highest branches when a hand caught hers. 

Lúthien hauled her up onto the branch again, and they clung together, gasping for breath. "I thought you were dead!" Lúthien exclaimed after a moment. "That fall would have killed you." 

Galadriel glanced down. It was a long way. "Takes more than a tree and a fair maiden to kill me," she said, trying to laugh away her fear. 

"A fair maiden?" Lúthien smiled, lifting her hand and brushing back Galadriel's hair. Her smile was entrancing, and nothing in all the world could have stopped Galadriel from leaning forward and pressing her lips to Lúthien's. 

Lúthien held her close, and kissed back hard, and the very stars in their courses seemed to sing.


End file.
